1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing system and, more particularly, to a photographing system capable of creating a photographic environment analogous to that provided by a photo studio and of enabling simple and instant production of photographs.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a photo studio is used for photographing, a special effect can be produced by lighting, background, properties, interior decorating articles and such. Therefore, it is usual for the field of commercial photography to use a photo studio for photographing. When ordinary people have their photographs taken by a professional photographer in a photo studio, the combined effect of the skill of the professional photographer and the photographic equipment of the photo studio makes the quality of the photographs taken in the photo studio apparently superior to that of photographs taken by amature photographers.
However, ordinary people rarely have an opportunity to photograph in a photo studio. For instance, ordinary people have an opportunity to use a photo studio for taking commemorative photographs only on a special occasion, such as the day of entrance ceremony, the New Year's Day, a birthday, a wedding day or the like.
There are some reasons that make the use of photo studios difficult. For example, .cndot. photographing charge is high because a professional photographer photographs in a photo studio, .cndot. ordinary people are unfamiliar with photographing in various modes other than photographing modes for commemorative photographs, such as a photographing mode in which people are required to pose and make expressions according to instructions given to them by the professional photographer, .cndot. people must bear a large burden imposed on them to create a photographing environment (arrangement of a lighting system, background, properties, interior decorating articles and the like) and preparing themselves for photographing, .cndot. it takes a long time to obtain printed pictures, .cndot. it is difficult to confirm the result of photographing on the spot and it is not easy to retake photographs, and .cndot. people cannot take private photographs which they want to keep confidential.